Some Things Never Change
by Honeydukes
Summary: Fluff, fluff and more fluff!!!! :) It has H/R and a bit of H/H. How can this be? Who will Hermione end up with? Well, you'll have to read it to find out.


Some things never change.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione headed down to the Dungeons for their dreaded Potions lesson. It was their last lesson for the week.   
"So Harry and Hermione, you think you could come back to my place in the Easter holidays? Dad said we could go see England verse Ireland in Quidditch!!!" Ron said excitedly.  
"Great!!!!" Harry responded, equally excited. "Hermione?"  
Hermione glanced up, startled, as if she had just been woken up from sleeping.  
"What did you say Harry?" she asked in a tired voice.  
"Ron was wondering if " Harry started but was cut off by Ron.  
"Don't bother, Harry, she wouldn't want to come anyway."  
"What makes you think that, Ron?" Hermione asked in a cool voice.   
"Well, your either going to be to busy visiting Vicky Krum ," Ron said.   
"Well, for your information, I have no plans to see Viktor at all these holidays, and I haven't even sent him a owl!!!"   
"Sure, sure, you expect me to believe that you two haven't been sending each other love letters? What do you take me for, a dumb prat?"   
"Actually, at this moment I do!!!"  
Ron was just about to respond but Snape had just opened the doors to the classroom. Ron threw Hermione a dirty look, which she returned. Harry sighed. It was going to be one long lesson.   
  
*******************  
  
"Let's go to dinner!!!" said Harry as Snape dismissed them. He had kept Harry, Ron and Hermione in, for talking in class, and when they finally got out, it was dinner.   
"Sure, I could eat a whole dragon!!!!!!" Ron said.  
"Ah, you guys go ahead," Hermione said. Harry and Ron glanced at Hermione worriedly. She had dark ring under her eyes, and she looked stressed.   
"Hermi, what's wrong? Surely you must be hungry. Snape kept us in so long!!!" Harry said.   
"No, it's just that I'm really tired. I'm going straight to bed. "  
And without a further word, she raced off.   
"Let her go, Ron," Harry said when he saw Ron move to go after her. "She must be tired if she didn't say anything about the library!!! Don't worry. Come on." Harry pulled on his friend's arm.   
"Yeah, whatever," Ron replied.   
But as he and Harry walked to the Great Hall, he couldn't stop thinking of Hermione.   
  
Hermione went up the staircase, breathing a sigh of relief. Everyone was at dinner, which meant she could avoid Ron and Harry easier.   
'I can't avoid them, there my best friends,' Hermione thought to herself. But sometimes she felt as if she wanted it to be more than friends. She had feelings for Harry.she always had.and now strangely enough, she had feelings for Ron. She smiled at the thought of Ron. Tall, gangly and red-haired. But then an image of Harry popped into her head. Shorter, with bright green eyes and messy black hair.   
'RonHarry..RonHarry. Hermione Weasley.. Hermione Potter,' she thought dreamily.   
She was so deep in thought that she had forgotten about the trick step along this certain set of stairs. "Oh, great, just great," Hermione muttered, as her book bag slipped from her arm. Books scattered everywhere. She tried to pull herself out, but it was too painful. 'Everyone is at dinner right now, so I probably won't be able to get for an hour or so,' Hermione thought. She was just on the verge of tears when she felt two strong arms lift her up by the waist. Hermione whipped aroundand saw Ron standing next to her. Then, before she could say a word, Ron hugged her.   
"RON!!!" Hermione shouted, surprised, shocked and even a little bit delighted, as he let her go. "What was that for?" she continued in a quieter voice.   
"Just a friends sort of hug. You know, to see if you are ok, and all," he responded, embarrassed.   
"Why aren't you at dinner?"   
"I checking on yo-, I mean, er, I had to do something in the common room."  
"Oher, well, can you help me pick up all my books?"   
"Um.sure."  
The two busied themselves in picking up the books that were strewn all over the staircase. They had nearly finished went they accidentally reached for the same book.   
Their hands touched. Their eyes met. Their lips were inches from each other. The world melted from around them. Then suddenly   
"Weasley! Granger! Why aren't you two at dinner?" asked Snape in an aggressive voice at the bottom of the staircase.   
Hermione and Ron stood up suddenly. Hermione felt like a dear caught in headlights. She wondered to herself, 'why, oh, why, does Snape have to catch me in a extremely embarrassing moment?' She glanced at Ron who seemed to be wondering the same thing, from the colour of his face (which was redder than his hair).   
"We were, um, just, er," Hermione started to say, but her voice caught suddenly. She coughed.   
"Just, er," Ron tried to finish, but voice had temporarily stopped working. He looked at Hermione, hoping she could think of something to say before Snape gave them a year's worth of detentions.   
"We were just picking up my books, which have fallen on the stairs," she said quickly, as she stuffed the rest of the books in her bag. "Um, Ron and I were just going to dinner you see," Hermione added with a nervous laugh. It sounded pretty lame to her, and probably even lamer to Snape. She grabbed Ron's hand, and together they ran down the stairs, before he could say an other word.   
"That was so close," Ron said breathlessly.   
"I know," Hermione said, frowning a little. "Why did you have to do in the common room?"   
"I, er, um, you see, I," Ron started, trying to think of an other excuse besides he just came to see if Hermione was alright.   
"Never mind!!!" Hermione said exasperated, throwing her hands in the air and stormed off to the Great Hall. 'Ron can be so annoying sometimes!!!' she thought.   
  
*********************   
  
'Hermione can be so annoying sometimes,' Ron thought, as he walked into the Great Hall. He saw Harry at the end of the table, with Hermione next to him. Ron took a deep breath as he trudged over to them, taking a seat across from Hermione. Harry sensed the tension in the atmosphere. He was used this sort of atmosphere, and even more used to their fights.  
"Oh, guys, don't tell me you had a fight?" Harry said in mock horror, as he helped himself to the chocolate pudding.   
"She started it," Ron muttered under his breath.  
"Did not!!!" Hermione said indignity.   
"Did too!!!"  
"Did not!!!"  
"Did too!!"  
"Hey guys," Harry cut off. "Were going to have to put you back in first year if you keep on acting this way. But then all Hermione's hard studying for O.W.L's would have been for nothing. So shut up and eat listen to what Dumbledore has to say!!!"   
The two has been so busy arguing that they failed to notice that Dumbledore has stood up and was addressing the school.   
"Christmas is on it's was, and the others teachers and I thought it would be a good idea to have a Christmas Ball, after we saw how much you loved last years Yule Ball." He paused to get everyone's attention, as they were all whispering excitedly. "It is open to all years, because we feel no-one should miss out on the fun. It will be held on the last day of term, starting at 8:00 and finishing 12:00. If you are going home for the Christmas holidays, you can get the Hogwarts express at 10:00 the next day, and transportation will provided. Dress robes will be worn. Now," he clapped his hands and the food disappeared from the tables, "It's time for bed!!!"   
Harry and Ron joined the crowd that was heading out of the hall. He thought about asking Cho, this time asking her before anyone else could. 'Breakfast, tomorrow,' he decided. He noticed that Hermione was not with them, and was still sitting at the table.   
"Hey, Hermi, are you coming?" Harry called to her.   
"Yeah, I've just got to ask Professor Dumbledore something!!!" she called back, then made her way over to the staff's table.   
  
*******************   
  
Ten minutes later, Hermione emerged from the portrait hole. She headed straight over to Ron and Harry, who were in the middle of a chess game.   
"Where were you?" Ron asked immediately, when she sat down next to them.   
"I had to ask Dumbledore something." Hermione replied, blushing slightly.   
"What?" Ron asked again, as he took Harry's knight.   
"Well, aren't to the curious one?" Hermione said with a smile.   
"Cut the crap, Hermione, and tell me what you had to ask Dumbledore!!!" Ron said irritated. Hermione looked quite taken aback.   
"Not that it's any of your business, Ron, I just had to ask Dumbledore, if, uh, I was allowed to invite Viktor Krum to the ball." Hermione suddenly turned a bright shade of pink. She looked at anywhere but Ron's angry gaze.   
"WHAT?!" Ron exploded. "I mean, uh," he continued quieter when he saw everyone looking at him. "What did Dumbledore say?" Ron dearly hoped the answer was no.   
"Yes," she muttered.   
Ron turned pale. He bunched his hands into fists. Then he turned an angry red sort if colour. He shouted   
"Who do you think you are, inviting that Bulgarian prat to the Hogwarts Ball? I mean, that's pure selfishness!!!"  
Harry couldn't help smiling. Ron was jealous, no surprise's there, because he liked Hermione. And Harry guessed that Hermione liked him. They were just too blind to see. He waited for Hermione's response.   
"Well, if it's pure selfishness, how come Dumbledore said yes then?" Hermione asked angrily.   
"Uh, I don't know, but he should said no!!! Have you been sending love letters to each other?"  
"No, we have not, he is just coming as my guest."  
"Is anyone else allowed to invite guests?"  
"Uh, I don't know, who would you invite anyway?"   
"Maybe I should invite Fleur Delacour. She seemed to be nice enough."  
Harry saw Hermione turn green with jealousy.   
"No, uh, you can't!!! Dumbledore said one guest was enough."  
"Sure, he did."  
"Well, he did. Anyway, it's just like you to go for girls with great looks, no brains and big breasts!!!"   
Everyone gasped. By now, Hermione and Ron had the attention of all the Gryiffindors in the room. But Hermione and Ron didn't seem to care or notice.  
"Well, it's just like you to go for boys who are famous, rich and stuck up!!!"   
"Viktor is not stuck up!!!"  
"Well, Fleur is not big breasted!!!"  
"I'm glad you noticed, Ron." Hermione said sarcastically.   
Ron turned pink at that comment, and so did many of the other boys in the room.   
"Well, Viktor is coming to the ball, if you like or not, Ron!!!" Hermione finished. And with that, she picked up Crookshanks who was snarling at Ron and went to her dormitory.   
"Fine, I don't care!!!" Ron called to her, but from his expression he cared very much.  
  
*******************   
  
The days flew by, and before anyone knew it, the day of the Christmas Ball had arrived. Excitement was all over the school, from the first years to the seventh years. Teachers couldn't get their students attention, and Snape nearly used a Potion to get his classes attention. Harry had gotten the courage to ask Cho, which surprisingly, she said yes, quite eagerly.   
"Sure, Harry, I'd love to go with you," she had said, smiling brightly, then Cho kissed him on the cheek and walked off.   
Hermione and Ron still hadn't forgiven each other. Ron hadn't managed to find a date, which made matters worse between Hermione and Ron.   
"Don't worry, there's always next year," Harry said to Ron, as they climbed through the portrait hole to get changed for the ball. The common room was in chaos. Girls were running around, with their hair wrapped in towels, saying things like "Oh, no, my Ice Pink lipstick has run out!!! My life is over!!!" and "Do you think Cool Red nail polish will suit my dress robes?". Boys were in the middle of a loud discussion about Quidditch teams, still in their Hogwarts robes. And then there was Hermione. She was sitting in the corner by herself, reading a letter. Her face crumbled, but she hid her tears when she saw Ron and Harry looking at her. She waved at Harry and glared at Ron, then strode up to her dormitory to get ready for the ball.   
"I wonder why Hermione looked so upset before?" Harry asked Ron.  
"Who knows, who cares?" Ron replied, airily, but deep down Harry knew he cared. Then without another word he headed up to the boy's dormitories. Harry stood there looking the ways his friends had disappeared. Then with a shrug, he too, went up to change.   
  
*******************   
  
Hermione stood in front of the mirror in her dormitory. She took a few deep breaths, to stop her from crying, then she felt better. But then one look at her dress robes and she felt like crying again. 'It's no use. Maybe I shouldn't even go to the ball. Maybe I should pretend to be sick.' But she wasn't going to give Ron the satisfaction of not being there. She picked up Viktor's letter and read it through for the hundredth time:   
  
Dear Hermione,  
I am dearly sorry, but I can not make it to your ball. A close friend of mine is seriously ill, and I need to be there for him. I hope you understand. I still want you to go to the ball. Don't think you shouldn't go just because I can't come. All my best wishes to you.  
  
Love always,  
Viktor.   
  
Hermione sighed. It wasn't his fault of friend of his was ill. She had bought new dress robes during a Hogsmede visit, just because of Viktor. Hermione had also bought some nice make-up, and accessories to finish off her outfit. 'They are too nice too waste,' Hermione thought. 'I'll take Viktor's advice.' And with that, she got ready for the ball.   
  
*******************   
  
"7:50," Ron muttered as he looked at his watch. He was in his new dress robes, navy blue, no lace. Harry had gone down to get Cho from the Ravenclaw Commo Room, and everyone else had gone down to the Entrance Hall. 'All, except for Hermione,' Ron thought. He was waiting for her, to see what she looked like. But he wasn't going to let her know that. He would just say Viktor told him to come up here, to say he was ready downstairs. He was just about to rehearse this, when the door from the girl's dormitories opened. Hermione stepped out. Ron stared and stared at her. She was wearing a silvery-white dress robe, made out of silk. Her hair was curled and shiny and wore a silver headband. She wore just enough make-up to bring out her features, unlike those other girls Ron saw, which looked like clowns. Shimmery-white eyeshadow on her eyes, shimmery-white on her cheekbones and her lips shined. All together Hermione looked just like an angel. As she walked down into the common room, her face caught in the light, and she glowed. 'Wow,' Ron thought. He'd never seen a girl this beautiful in his life. Ok, maybe Fleur, but even she didn't come close to how Hermione looked now. She scowled when she saw Ron there.   
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.   
"Ah, Viktor t-told me to, uh, tell you that he, er, his d-downstairs in the entrance h-hall, and, uh, waiting for you," Ron said, stuttering. He had trouble speaking with a girl as beautiful as Hermione scowling at him. He saw her pretty face go confused.   
"What?!" she exclaimed.  
"Yeah, he is downstairs," Ron said, blushing. He always blushed when he lied. Hermione suddenly went angry.   
"You sent that letter to me, didn't you?" she spat.  
"Huh? What letter? I hav-" Ron started but was cut off by Hermione.  
"You sent that letter to me didn't you? You wanted me to think that Viktor wasn't coming to the ball."  
'Oh, no,' Ron thought to himself, his mind reeling. 'She got a letter from Viktor, saying he couldn't come, and thought it was from me, because I just told her Viktor was downstairs, which was a lie.'   
"Hermione, I can explain," He started, but was cut off by an angry Hermione.   
"Shut up!!! I don't want to hear any of your stupid excuses. I'm going to meet Viktor," she shouted, then she raced through the portrait hold, and out of sight. Ron sat down and put his face in is hands, and moaned "What have I done?"  
  
*******************   
  
Hermione stormed down the corridor. She couldn't believe Ron had the cheek to send that letter to her, and make her think that Viktor wasn't coming. She reached the entrance hall and stood on her tiptoe's looking for Viktor through the crowd. She had a sudden thought. 'If Ron wanted me to believe that Viktor wasn't coming, how come he told me that he was downstairs?' That didn't make sense.   
"Hermione!!!" called a voice from behind her.   
Was it Viktor? Hermione whipped aroundto see Ron standing behind her.   
"What is it?" she snapped.  
"I, uh, just wanted to tell you that I lied before," said Ron, looking at his feet. He didn't dare look up. He didn't want to look at Hermione. "Viktor wasn't downstairs. But I didn't send any letter." Then he looked up at her. He couldn't help himself.   
"That means that the letter was true," she murmured. "Viktor really can't come. Hang on," she said. "How come you told me that Viktor was downstairs in the first place?"  
"Well, I don't know. I just couldn't think of a better excuse for being in the common room. I thought Viktor was really down here." Ron hung his head.  
"Well, that's sorts it out."  
They stared at each other uncomfortably. Most of the other people in the Entrance Hall, had gone inside the Great Hall, since it was 8:30 now. They could hear music coming from the hall, shouts of laughter and loud chatter.   
"I guess we better get inside," Hermione said, breaking the silence.   
Ron let Hermione walk in front. He didn't want people to think that they were coming together. The hall was beautifully decorated with shimmering Christmas Tree's, glittering lights and sparkling wreaths. The tables usually that were in the middle of the floor had been pushed to the side, and had food laid on them. In the middle of the floor was a dancing crowd. With all their different coloured robes, it looked like a rainbow. Hermione walked over to the food table and got a Butterbeer. She saw Ron do the same thing, at the other end of the table. 'Why does he keep on looking at me?,' she thought. Hermione saw Harry and Cho dancing slowly together, although a fast song was playing. She sighed. They looked like they liked each other. A lot. Hermione still had feelings Harry. Her lower lip trembled. Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. She raced out of the hall. Ron saw her but remained in the hall. He wanted to go after her, she looked so upset. 'Well, I have nothing better to do here,' Ron thought bitterly. Then he too, raced out of the hall.   
  
Outside of Hogwarts the air was cool and refreshing. The night sky looked like black velvet, dotted with twinkling stars. She took a deep breath and relaxed. 'Harry likes Cho a lot,' she thought. 'I should be happy for him.' After a few more deep breaths, Hermione realised she was.   
"Hermione!!!" she heard Ron call.   
'Oh, great,' she thought. 'I really need to see Ron at this moment.'  
"What?" she shouted, her voice echoing around her. "Can't I get any privacy?"  
"Gee, so sorry, I didn't realise someone was out her for privacy," Ron said sarcastically.   
"Oh, you're so funny. You didn't have to come after me, you know," she said.  
"You never seem to want me to come after you."  
"I have reasons, you know."  
"Well, if Viktor came after you, you'd let him stay."  
"Shut up about Viktor!!!"  
"I'll shut up about Viktor, the day you forget about him."  
"The day I forget about him? Get real, Ron. He's my friend. I don't just ask you to forget about Harry"   
'Here we are, fighting again,' Ron thought, as Hermione rambled on. 'Why do we fight so much?' The it hit him. 'Could we fight because we like each other?' The thought made him feel dizzy. Then he returned back to earth.   
"..that's so stupid, Ron, me forgetting about Viktor." he heard Hermione say. Then he didn't know what possessed him, he took a step over to her, and kissed her.   
"If you want me too " Hermione was saying, but was cut off by Ron's kiss. She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him gently back. She melted into his arms. The kiss was warm and sent shivers up and down her spine. Hermione never felt anything like it. Then suddenly, she broke apart from Ron's embrace.   
"Why the heck did you kiss me for? Out of all the stupid things to, Ron, that was the stupidest!!!" she shouted.   
"Because," he said.  
"Because what?" she said.   
Ron took a deep breath.  
"Because I like you," he said, staring into her beautiful eyes. "Ever since third year."   
"I, uh, don't know what to say," she said, quietly.  
"For once."  
"Hey, is that any way to treat someone you like?" she said laughing.   
"It is if the person I like, hasn't said I like you back!!!"  
"Oh.well, I like you, too."  
"Well, come on then, lets go back and dance inside."  
"No!!!" Hermione grabbed Ron's hand. "I don't want to dance in there. I want to dance out here. It's," she said, glancing up at the moon. "More romantic."   
"Fine, what ever milady wants, she gets," Ron said.  
"Ok, lets dance," she said with a giggle.  
She held his hand and led to a flat piece of ground. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, and put her other hand in his.   
"So what do I do with this hand?" Ron asked waving it in the air.   
"You put it on my waist, silly."  
So together they danced outside, the full moon above them, the muffled music in the distance, until Hermione glanced at her watch.  
"Oh my, it's nearly 12:00."  
Ron and Hermione stared at each other. Then Ron said   
"I better give you a goodnight kiss then."   
He kissed her gently on the mouth, then on the cheek. Ron then her took her hand and led her into back into the school and into the Gryiffindor common room. It was still empty because the dance hadn't quite finished. He turned to Hermione  
"So what do you wanna do?" he asked her, smiling mischievously.   
"Talk," she replied flatly.   
"Talk? You don't want to break up already?"  
"No! I just want to know what we are going to tell Harry,"   
"Tell Harry?"  
"You, know about us."  
"Oh."  
"He could be upset if he knows."  
"Well we won't tell him then."  
"Tell me what?" said a voice from behind them.  
"Harry!!!" exclaimed Ron and Hermione at the same time.   
"Cho wanted to go for a walk, and, uh," he said blushing. "Then she had to go back to her common room early, so just came up here. What did you have to tell me?" Harry finished.   
"You, see, we, uhhh, like, hmm, well, we," Ron tried to say. He glanced at Hermione, hoping she could give an explanation. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Harry.   
"Oh, no, don't tell me?" Harry said, smiling. "Hermione beat Ron at chess?"  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other.   
"Um, not exactly." Hermione said slowly. "Ron, you explain."  
Ron threw Hermione a dirty look, before opening his mouth to speak to Harry.  
"Well, you see, me and Hermione...I mean, Hermione and I, are like, um, sorta, well, together, if you know what I mean," Ron quickly said. He avoided eye contact with Harry, and stared down at the carpet.  
"Oh, right then," Harry said, blushing a bit. He started speaking again when a sudden thought occoured to him. "But just because you two are boyfriend and girlfriend now doesn't mean no more bickering does it? I was beginning to get used to yet!!!" Harry said.   
"Yes," said Hermione, smiling.   
"No," said Ron.  
"Ron, we are not going to fight," she said, raising her voice.   
"Hermione, we -are too going to fight," he said, raising his voice.   
"Are not!!!"  
"Are too!!!"  
"Are not!!!"  
"See? We are fighting now!!!"  
"We are not fighting now!!! We are just raising our voices and talking!!!"  
"That's called fighting!!!"  
Harry smiled as he watched his two best friends fight. Ron and Hermione might be going out, but that doesn't mean no more fighting. He sighed happily. Some things never change.   
  
AN - Yes, fluff all over, but I like fluff. Fluff is gooooooooooooooooooood. Ignore my craziness, and please, please, please review.   



End file.
